The Universe, Its Problems, and Me
by Pico4myBagel
Summary: This is my first fanfic ever. It is a Crossover AU. Its the story of a man, Mark, Who is burdened with being the most powerful person in the universe. He is tasked with keeping order and balance so everyone doesn't die. Includes Rwby, Mortal Kombat, Halo/ RvB, SAO, Mass Effect, Grand Theft Auto, Marvel, D.C, ElderScrolls, VGHS, Soul Eater and many more to come. I hope you enjoy! :)
1. Chapter 1

_So this is my first story. I really hope you enjoy it. I know I really had fun writing it. Also i own nothing besides Mark._

I just got out of 4th period not knowing what the hell we had just discussed over the past 50 minutes or so. It's actually been like that all day and it's been brutal to say the least. It was just one of those days. I just wanted to get home, eat everything and sleep to forget about my lackluster day. Deep down I knew that wasn't going to happen. I had work to do tonight. It was going to probably be a long one too. So, with that in mind, I decided to actually enjoy my lunch and I sat with some guys I knew from classes. They were decent friends, nobody I knew super well but people I could laugh with. On the way over to the table i was stopped by my "good friend" Lou.

"You got the goods scrub?" He asked

"Yeah yeah I've got 'em right here" I said as I pulled out a coke, cookie, and ham sandwich from my backpack. Lou quickly took them from my hand.

"Pleasure doing business with you."

"Oh the pleasures all mine (asshole)"

"What was that last part?"

"Nothing. It was definitely nothing. "

"That's what I thought. Now get the fuck out of here scrub."

"Sure thing."

I then began walking to the table once more. When I was about 8-10 feet away I was stopped by another friend. This one an actual friend, one I've had for years. Almost as long as I can remember and we've had some...things here and there if you catch my drift. Well we're coming off one of those things and she comes yelling

 **"MARK TORRES!"**

 **"** Jesus. **WHAT!?"**

"YOU KNOW DAMN WELL WHAT!"

"I DONT ACTUALLY SO WHY DONT YOU TELL ME!"

"BULL SHIT! You weren't here yesterday. You were with someone weren't you!"

"Even if I was it shouldn't matter. We aren't together anymore!"

"God this is so typical! I HATE YOU!"

At this point she storms out.

'What the hell did I do?'

I sat down at the table and put my head down.

'God I want out of here. This sucks. No. Common Mark. You have gone through **WAY** worse. At least it doesn't hurt physically."

"WOAH! Who's that?!"

I looked up and around and scanned the crowds. I don't really see anybody unusual. Wait. Is that...? o shit. It was a man I knew pretty well. Or knew of pretty well. I'm not going to say I accidentally killed his brother because it wasn't completely and accident... I mean I was part of this tournament and I really didn't want to but I kinda had to because it HAD to be done so... Well. He wore black robes with blue highlights. His arms were exposed showing huge biseps and from his elbow down it was an icy blue. He wore a facemask that covered his mouth and nose and steamed when he breathed. The ground around him froze as he walked. I knew if he spotted me there was going to be blood. So with that in mind I got up and booked it away from him running on top of the table. I knew he would be directly behind me so when I got to the end I jumped off and turned while pulling a knife out of my pocket and quickly throwing it. It suck into his right shoulder knocking him back somewhat. He quickly pulled it out and stared at me, obviously with murder in his eyes and hate in his heart. "Mark Torres correct "

"That's right. The one and only. And you must be Sub-Zero am I mistaken?"

"Sub-Zero was my brother. A man who you killed in cold blood."

"Well. Actually. He was the cold blooded one... Get it. Cuz he was sub...never mind. Listen. I don't want to hurt you. I honestly don't know how you got here but however you did im going to have to find out."

"That secret is my own. Now you pay for your sins."

'I have to kill this guy and fast. He should NOT be here. This is a problem. A big problem'

He got in his fighting stance and I mine.

"WAIT! Before we kill each other..."

I pulled out my phone and one of those smaller speakers from my backpack. The ones you get at RadioShack for like 20 bucks. I hooked up my phone and put on _Fell in love with a girl_ by _The white stripes_

"Alright. Now I'm ready. "

We examined each other for a minute then charged. He opened with a quick punch to the gut while I brought my fist down on his skull. This brought his head downward where it was swiftly met with my knee. He followed up with sweeping my legs from under me and attempting to stomp on my head. I moved it at the last second as the cement cracked below his boot. I quickly got up and uppercutted hitting his jaw and cracking teeth. I then brought my left arm around to the body but I swung to wide and Sub cought it. He twisted my arm around so my elbow faced the sky and my back was then so him. He brought his fist down on my elbow and broke my arm. I let out a scream of pain until he kicked my throat not allowing noise to escape my mouth. He let go of my arm and I fell to the floor. A large crowd formed around us and everyone stood speechless of what they were witnessing. Sub-Zero extended his arms and a sword of ice formed in them.

"Mark. Today you meet your maker!" He raised his sword and brought it down to hit nothing but ground. I appeared behind him, grabbed his head and violently twisted, snapping his neck, killing him. At this point some kids screamed, others fainted, some threw up and the rest continued to stare in disbelief.

"I should probably get going..." I said to nobody in particular. With that statement I picked up the body and in a blue flash I was gone and at home 10 miles away, in less than a second. When I was there I picked up my weapons. My duel swords, Vita and Mortem, my spear gauntlets, Axion and Deceit, and my duel 45s, Virtue and Infamy. I looked at my map of the universe and planned my next move.

 _So that was chapter one. I know your favorite fandom probably hasn't been introduced yet but give me some time and it'll all come together. Trust me. I've got a plan._


	2. Chapter 2

_Part two. Who's ready for some explanation! :O I still own nothing in case you were wondering._

I studied the map for a solid 10 minutes planning my next few moves. I knew that it would fall apart or I'll just say fuck it and go do something more fun or just better in general. But, first things first I need to drop off the body. So to do that I need to go down one then up two so I can stop by Remmnent. Wait. You probably don't know what that means do you... Let me explain. So, the universe is broken up into galaxies. Each one of these galaxies has a pretty fixed spot, one on top of the other. Then there's one in particular, I call it Earth prime because it's the oldest from what I'm told and there are other planets in other galaxies that are geographically similar. So this Earth Prime is kinda like the heart of the universe. And, like the heart, if it's destroyed the entire universe will die but only by a force outside of Earth Prime. So the fact that a man was able to get here from another galaxy is very VERY concerning. Oh and I guess I never mentioned... I'm the most powerful person in the Universe. Not only amI super strong (and super sexy) I'm also the only one able to freely teleport anywhere in the universe. So, of course, because of this I'm tasked with keeping order and balance in the universe. This means I have to do some... Distasteful things to keep said order. So. My plan. First I've gotta talk to Raidin. He'll keep an eye out for any galactic doors that will pop up then I'll head to Remmnent and talk to Ozzy and probably hang out there for a while, inspect the new hunters, things like that... I think that's enough to get me going. I grabbed the body and teleported to Raidin's temple. It was raining like always and the Thunder God was sitting under an alter meditating.

"Mark. It's been a while" he said.

"Hey. I'm here with bad news"

He opened his eyes to find me with the dead body of Sub-Zero, the leader of the Lin-Quay, around my shoulders.

"That really isn't good news. What happened?"

"He attacked me on Prime. I had to put him down. I hope this dousing complicate your politics. "

"Whenever you show up everything goes to hell. Sometimes literally. I can fix this but it'll take time."

"Good. I need a favor."

"What?"

"If you find any doors leading to lands outside of this galaxy, let me know as soon as possible."

"I can do this"

"Good. And if I need you to rally the troops can you?"

"Of course. Why?"

"Because I fear these doors will lead to something. Something bad."

"Okay. I'll keep them all on stand by."

"Thank you Raidin. I'll see you soon. But hopefully not to soon."

With those words I teleported to Remmnent. I really didn't like being on the stages of Mortal Kombat. Not enough allies. Not comfortable enough there and I almost don't want to be. Raidin is the only one I remotely trust. Remmnent on the other hand, LOVE that place. Especially Vale in the summer. Beautiful. Anyways I spawned in above Professor Ozpins desk in the interworking of the clock above his office. Ozpin is a busy man running Beacon, the best school on the planet for training Hunters and Huntresses to protect the people of Remmnent. It's one of the best combat schools in the universe besides the Jedi academy. Below me I could see Oz behind his desk and 4 students in front of him asking about schedules and such. School had just started less than a week ago and teams were newly formed. The one in front of the headmaster compromised four women, one younger then the rest. They all wore different colors and stood differently. The one in red, the youngest, stood slightly slouched and hid her weapon behind a red cape. The one in white stood tall and elegantly and branded a fencing like sword. A gentleman's weapon. The one in black stood proud but shy at the same time. She was obviously a quite one. She carried a sword connected to a gun hilt. The last wearing yellow was constantly shifting weight from one leg to the other while sticking her chest out giving a view not leaving too much for the imagination. She appeared to have shot-gauntlets which are pretty badass if you ask me. I then pulled out the spearhead from my gauntlets (which are way cooler) and jumped down behind Oz, putting the blade up to his neck.

"Hello Ozzy my friend. It's been a while."

"Mark. To what do I owe the pleasure."

"No. I snuck up on you good and could have taken your life. What do I get...?"

"Fine"

Ozpin reached into his pocket and pulled out 100 lien (currency on Remmnent) and handed it to me behind him. With that I put the knife away.

"How long has it been for ya Oz? It's been way to long for me." I said with a gin turning him around and pulling him in for a huge hug. He smiled and replied

"Almost 20 years Mark. Barely aged a day. How long for you?"

"Almost 100 man. It's been forever. I've been having less and less time to come here and goof off like the old days."

"Ehem. Excuse me but who are you?" The girl in white said to me in a rude and privlaged manner. This was the first time I saw team RWBY's face. White had a scare on her left eye, yellow had purple eyes with a small tint of red in them, black had eyes like a cat (probably a Faunus of some kind) and red... well red was adorable. She looked about my technical age of 15 which was good. I don't know I might have a shot. We'll see.

"I said, who the heck are you?" White asked again. I relalized I had taken a second to long looking. I could tell Red was blushing slightly.

"I'm sorry. Allow myself to introduce...myself. My name is Mark. Nice to meet you. And you are...?"

"Team RWBY." Red said. "I'm Ruby, this is Weiss, Blake, and Yang."

"Well. It's a pleasure to meet you but I really must discuss something with your headmaster."

"Well we were here first. If it can't wait then..." Weiss began before I cut her off.

"No. This is urgent and I garentee it's more important than whatever your little issue is."I said sternly. "Now please. Can you give us a minute."

They all looked at Ozpin and he gave them a nod, so they left the room and waited outside.

"Alright. Listen Oz. I was attacked by Sub-zero today on Earth Prime."

"What?! How is that possible?"

"I think he may have went through a galactic door. Basically a portal to anywhere else in the galaxy."

"What do you want me to do with this information?"

The door began to creak forward so I extended my hand and used a little trick the Jedi showed me to close it.

"I want you to keep eyes out for them and continue to train your hunters. I fear they may be going to a war bigger than the one you're preparing them for."

"Okay. I can do that"

"Also"

"Yes?"

"I'm crashing here for a while. Got any empty rooms?"

"Ummmmmm...let's see..." He checked his computer real fast. " I have the 10th room on the 5th floor of freshman dorms open. Looks like nobody claimed it."

"Sold. And also can you send me all the first year team information and tell the sparing instructor I'm going to be crashing class tomorrow. "

"1. Do you still have that scroll?"

"I do." I said as I reached into my back pocket and pulled out a digital scroll.

"Good. And 2. It's Friday. I'll let Goodwich know but you'll have to wait for Monday."

"Wait. Glenda is a professor? When did this happen?"

"A week after I was appointed headmaster. "

"Damn it. I had no idea. I'll have to say hi."

"She does hold grudges a long time just in case you forgot."

"Hey it wasn't entirely my fault. Qrow and Summer were in on it too."

"But you still were instrumental."

"True. But still... Fuck you not my fault."

"Fine. If you say so"

"Alright. I guess I'll head over to my room. Will the files be there by the time I arrive?"

"Depends. How are you getting there?"

"I'm walking. I want to see beacon again. It's been a while."

With that began to walk out the door but was stopped by four ears pressed tightly against it.

"Did you guys like what you heard?" I said as I walked passed them knowing full well those girls would be a big part of this world. After taking a nice stroll through the campus, I arrived at my new home for the next few X amount of time. I closed the door and looked at the 4 beds in the room. I pushed one against the far wall and stacked the rest next to it making one mega bed. I then took out my scroll and looked at the messages. 400 individual files and 100 teams. Something told me I didn't have to go through all of them though. That something was a small scrap of paper from the universe that read "JNPR. RWBY." And before you ask yes, the universe does communicate directly with me though sheets of paper that randomly appear. The universe may not be alive but it's definitely sentient. So with the two teams I needed and a weekend to study I got to work.

"Who the hell does he think he is?!" I heard through my wall.

"Coming in there and taking his attention off us. I'm sure it wasn't even that important."

"Weiss. Calm down. It's no big deal."

"No big deal? Yang. Common. We were there first. He might as well have just slapped us in the face."

"Don't you think that's a slight exaggeration?"

"I think it might be" I said as I poked my head out from my open door to see team RWBY opening the door next to mine.

"What a coiki-dink am I right. What are the odds that were neighbors now. I'm serious when I say I didn't plan this."

"Why would you have planned this?" Blake asked.

"Fuck if I know. I was just making sure you didn't assume I did. You know what happens when you assume."

"What?" Yang asked

"You make an ass out of you and me"

Small pause

"Well he's not completely wrong."

"Why thank you Ruby."

With that Weiss walked into their dorm with a disgusted expression. She obviously didn't like me much. Yang and Blake walked in after an awkward silence for about 5-6 seconds.

"I'm sorry about Wiess's behavior. She's used to being kinda spoiled in ways."

"Ruby, you don't have to apologize for the actions of one of your teammates. At least never to me. But I do appreciate the thought."

She responded with a smile that made me actually quite happy.

"Hey I have a question" I said kinda abruptly.

"Fire away"

"You you know a team JNPR?"

"Of course. Those guys are the best. We're like best friends. They're actually right across the hall."

"Really? Well that good to know. Thanks for the help on that"

"No problem."

"Umm so I've got some work I need to do..."

"Oh. Sorry. Don't wanna get in the way"

"Oh no you're not in the way it's just..."

"Yeah. I've got ya. Don't worry about it."

"Ok. I'll see you around I guess."

"Definitely. I'll see you around."

With that she walked into her dorm. I closed my door behind her, put my back against it and slowly slid to the floor. I had a damn crush. That's not a good thing in my line of work. Someone always seems to get hurt. I brushed the thought off and set aside the files I would need to look over during the weekend. I then left my dorm to go find Ozpin to see if he was in the mood to grab a drink.

 _I hope you enjoyed. part 3 coming soon._


	3. Chapter 3

The weekend was alright I guess. I got that drink with Ozpin and hung out for a long while. I got my studying done and learned pretty much everything about my 8 students. I was also spending a lot of time with Ruby. She's really a funny person. I like her a lot. I mean...she's alright I guess. Yeah... Anywho I was finally ready for class. The sparring session I was taking over was 4th period. Both JNPR and RWBY had this class (thank god.) I was able to exchange a few words with Glenda and it went better than expected. I'm still alive so that's nice. The room was a small tournament arena with the students seats about 10 feet above the battlefield. I sat in a chair against the 10 foot wall with a decent sized folder with documents and such under me. The bell for passing period between 3rd and 4th period rang and soon students began shuffling in slowly. Within a few more minutes the entire class was present. Glenda then stood in front of the 30 or so students and began my intro.

"Hello class." She began "Today we will be changing our normal routine and instead I would like team RWBY and JNPR to get dressed in battle gear. 5 minutes." The 8 of them got up and walked down to the changing room near the arena. The two teams noticed me and whispers were exchanged between the 8. I didn't bother to listen. I didn't really care what they had to say. I got up, taking my folder with me and stood next to Glenda in the middle. In roughly 4 minutes they were all out.

"Glad you could all join us." I said. " Jaune Ark, Nora Valkyrie, Lie Ren, Phyrra Nikos, Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, and Yang Xio-Long. You 8 have been hand selected to get your asses kicked." I raised my arm with the file in hand and tossed it at Ruby's feet who was directly in front of me. " I read each of your files and I know some...other stuff about all of you. Now, sence I'm an honorable man,I can't go into a match with such an advantage. So, this is my file. It says everything about me, from weapon skills to mental evaluations. Everything. Read through it. I'll be back in 10 minutes. When I step foot on the mats then we began." I turned and began to walk to the locker room. "Oh. And Glenda. Make sure nothing but live rounds are being used. None of this dummy shit." I walked into the locker room and began to prepare. I got all my weapons and some very light body armor I wore a black shirt under it and a pair of blue jeans. I sat and waited getting mentally prepared. I had told Glenda to talk a bit of crap and piss them off, especially Yang. If what her file says is true I want the fire as soon as possible. I waited for the 10 minutes to go by before walking out. The 8 combatants stood there with weapons at the ready waiting for me to step on the mat. I pulled out my swords and took a step forward

 **RUBY**

Mark took a step forward and we met him with a volley of bullets. I hesitantly sent my sniper rounds at him. I really did like him. He was a really nice guy. Yeah he was kinda guarded when we talked over the weekend but he was polite, charming, kinda funny. Those kind of things. I hesitantly shot at him and to everyone's surprise he wasn't torn to pieces. Actually the exact opposite. He rapidly swung his swords at lightning speeds to the point that you couldn't see his arms move. At his feet fell bullets cut in half. It was truly incredible. After a few seconds of that we stopped firing. Yang stood next to me and her eyes glowed red. Professor Goodwitch had said something in her ear before he walked out of the locker room and she's wanted nothing but blood after it. What professor Goodwitch said I'm not sure but it pissed her off. I could tell Yang was going to charge him and I could see he knew that. Anybody else would have been scared out of their mind but he sheathed his swords and grind. HE GRIND! Yang flew forward almost as fast as me and swung her right fist at his face. She punched nothing but air barely missing his nose by probably not even a centimeter. He retaliated with a knee to her gut so hard I felt the impact. He then brought a hand up above his head and brought it down on her neck drawing an audible crack. Yang hit the ground that shook the mats below us. He followed with a kick to the chest that sent her flying back a good 4 feet. There was a pause in the action. "Well...?" He said waiting for his next "opponent". Blake ran forward to avenge her partner and was followed by Wiess and I. Blake reached him first and swung her sword only for it to be met by his. Weiss flanked left and jabbed with her Myrtenaster, which was met by his second sword. I went right and slashed with Crescent Rose and was met by both with such force it sent me stumbling backwards. He was quickly able to turn and meet the two other swords attacking him. "MOVE LADIES!" Nora screamed while falling through the air with her MASSIVE hammer/grenade launcher in its melee form. The two attacking girls quickly got out of the way of the tank. While doing so Mark raised both swords into an X above his head and crouched down slightly, preping for impact. The hammer made contact with such force a shockwave was sent through the room, knocking everyone standing off balance. Nora was dazed by the unexpected result and fell on her butt. She was quickly put out by a boot to the face. "NORA!" Ren yelled before sprinting at Mark. Nora meant the world to Ren. Anyone who hurt her ended up sorry. Ren slashed at Mark with the long blades on the end of his pistols. Mark doged and countered with the hilt of his sword, hitting his nose, breaking it. Mark spun the sword on his hand so the hold did a full 360 on his hand, in the process slicing deep into Ren's thigh putting him on one knee and in one motion hit both of his pistols away from him and raised his swords over his head. He brought them down and Ren met them with his hands. Ren's aura was incredibly strong and kept the sword centimeters from his hands, but it could only take so much. Mark pushed down and the force field around Ren began to visually crack. In 2 seconds it broke and he fell to the floor with 2 deep cuts on his hand, out cold. None of us could believe the last 15 or so seconds we had just witnessed. "Alright guys. We can do this but we've got to work together." I said trying not to sound scared. I knew there was no way to win this fight. "That's right." Mark said. "Look what you have. 2 sword and shields, 2 speedsters, and a ninja. Put the two shields to my sides, two speedies at my front and back and have the ninja take pot shots as she can. It's a simple maneuver to take down a boss." We all exchanged looks. "What he said" I stated before using my speed semblance to get behind Mark. He turned and Weiss went to his back and stabbed his shoulder all the way through. He winced with pain as she pulled it out and he quickly turned right with his sword extended at around her waist level. He sliced her stomach and she fell to the floor clutching her gut. Blake jumped over her and punched him in the face sending him staggering a bit then followed it up with a shot to the face with the gun part of Gimbol Shroud. He quickly recovered and retaleated but hit Pyrrha's shield who had cut in front of Blake. Juahn also stepped in and took a swing but was quickly put down with a punch to the face. Mark traded blows for a while with Blake, Pyrrha, and I. Professor Goodwitch then called the fight. "Common Glenda! I was just getting warmed up." Mark winened. "No. Get the wounded to the nurse now. Mark go change you bastard. I should have called it at Yang." "You wouldn't have helped them. They should start preparing now." "We can talk about this later" " I'm going to tell them. They're important to not just this world you know" "I guess I can't stop you" " You're damn right." Goodwich looked stressed suddenly. "Nurse. Now"

 _Sorry. I've been super busy the last few weeks. Haven't been able to post anything anywhere. I just haven't had time. Promise I'll try to be better. Just a reminder I don't own any of these fandoms sadly. I do own Mark though. He's mine. I also wanted to tell you guys about my YouTube channel, Pico4myBagel. Me and some friends do lets plays and things like that. We plan on putting up live action shorts and an animated series at some point. If you could check that out Id love you forever. So with that done, I'll see you in the next chapter of The Universe, it's Problems, and Me._


	4. Chapter 4

**MARK**

I opened the door to the nurse's office to see 8 of the 15 or so bed occupied by my former combatants. Yang was in a neck brace with an I.V. in her arm. Ren, Nora, Juahn and Weiss were stuck in other various casts and slings. The other 3 sat on separate beds waiting to be cleared to go. When I stepped into the room all able eyes turned to me. "Hey. How you guys doing…?" I got no response. "I'm sorry about what happened back there. I might have gone a tad overboard." "You think?"Weiss said with hate in her voice. "Yeah I do think. Maybe not all the time but it occurs here and there. Anyway, back to why I'm here. I brought you guys these." I pulled out some vials of red thick liquids. "What's that?" Ruby asked curiously. "These are magic heath potions from somewhere very VERY far away." "Where?" Blake asked, "and what do you mean magic health potions?" "It comes from a place called Tamrel. A place full of magic, monsters, and hardship. It is actually pretty nice in Hammerfell this time of year though." There was a short silence. Weiss was the one to break it "You're kidding right? This has to be some sort of sick joke" I looked over at Yang who was stirring and starting to awake. I walked over to her I.V. and poured a potion into it. Her eyes shot open and she let out a loud scream followed by a large crack. She sat up quickly and removed the brace. "Wow." She said as she moved her neck around. The other 7 late teens watched in amazement. I then handed out the rest of the vials. "Definitely a joke." I told Weiss sarcastically as I handed her a potion. "So. You guys probably want some answers. Some of you more than others" I said looking at at Ruby during that last sentence. She was very curious over the weekend. I knew she would be important on this world and I would have to tell her everything eventually, so why not now and tell everyone else relevant too. "So. You are not alone in the universe. There are several other galaxies with great civilizations in them. Many would be considered weird or foreign to you. Others maybe not so much." I looked at the 8 waiting for a 'you're fucking crazy' or something like that. They were listening intently. "I am the most powerful person in the universe. My job is to keep order and balance in the universe and make sure shit doesn't hit the fan. I also protect the heart of the universe, Earth Prime, from being destroyed. If that falls then so does the rest of the universe." Just more looks. "The main reason I'm here is because I'm looking into some things called galactic doors. They are basically portals that link one Galaxy to another. I'm just resting up here cuz once I leave im going to be QUITE busy." Moment of dead silence. "Huh?" Ruby said with a confused look on her face. "What part are you not understanding?" I asked her. "Oh. You know. The entire part." "Ask Ozpin. He can explain it to you. He's actually got a pretty good understanding of it all. And can explain it much better." I just got looks. I knew it was hard to believe but they didn't seem to be taking it well. Or maybe too well. It was hard to tell. "Why are you telling us this?" Phyrra finally asked. "I am telling you this because you are all going to be very important to this world. You're all destined for big things." When I finished that sentence a price of paper flew in through under the door and landed at Weiss's feet. She picked it up and began to read it. "It's addressed to you." She said. "Yeah. It's how I get institutions. The universe just kinda sends them to me." "Wait." Ren said "are you saying the universe is sentient?" "More or less yeah." I responded. I took the paper from Weiss and didn't bother checking the facial expressions. The paper read:

Mark.

Ok. So remember that Galaxy I had you take out because it was too dark and messing up the balance? Well the replacement came in. I need you to greet them and not fuck it up to much. The geography is pretty similar to Prime so it won't be to hard getting around. There's a strawberry farm outside of New York City a few miles. Go there and introduce yourself to the "people". And I sure hope you remember that mythology from public school. It might come in handy.

With love 3, The Universe.

"Wait. When am I leaving?" I said aloud. Another paper flew in from under the door.

Now

"Are you leaving?" Ruby asked. "Um. Yeah. I guess I'm leaving now. I hope what I said shead at least a little bit of light on things." "Oh." Ruby said. "Will I..uh..I mean will we see you again?" "Oh yeah. Definitely. You can count on that. We'll be seeing a lot of each other in the future. Now if you'll excuse me I must be off." With that said I walked out the door. When it shut I teleported to my room and quickly grabbed all of my stuff: my swords, guns, gauntlets, phone, and some snacks just in case. With all my stuff I went exactly where I was told, a strawberry farm just outside New York. The farm was absolutely beautiful, being on rolling hills. To its left was a thick forest and it's right was a lake with...a Greek trireme on it. 2 actually. And they were fighting. Green fire was spreading over one and I could hear the clashing of swords. I felt something wiz past my right ear at a really high speed. I turned to see an archer in Classical Greek armor with a small squad of about 5 running behind him equipped with swords and shields. I put up my arms and they quickly surrounded me. "I mean no harm." I said. "How did you get past the border?!" A swordsman behind me said. I turned and he wasn't wearing a helmet. His hair was black and messy and he had sea green eyes. "Look. Let me explain…" "Do you work for Luke!?" He shouted. More troops started to come over. Some in armor others in jeans and an orange t-shirt that read "camp half-blood". "Who's Luke?" I asked. "Don't play dumb. Why are you here?" "I'm just here to say hi….. Hi" I'm up to about 18 soldiers at this point and man...but not a man. He's part horse. The soldiers began moving out of his way. He was about 7 feet tall, wore a white t-shirt on his human uper half and had a long beard. "What in Hades is going on here?!" He yelled. His voice was old and wise and only sounded agitated. He saw me and his expression and tone changed. "And who might you be?" "Oh. My names Mark. Mark Torres. Where exactly am I?" "You don't know?" He asked. "No. That's why I asked." "Oh. Well this is half blood hill. I'm Chiron. The camps activities director. Are you here with one of our sytors?" "No. Not exactly. I'm here for reasons. If I could talk to everyone in charge." "Percy. If you could lead Mr. Torres to the big house I'll get the rest of the house leaders." "No problem." Percy said who was the guy I was talking about before. He never seethed his sword but he also didn't have one. He began to lead me up to the big house up the hill. "So." I said. " what kind of place is this?" "It's a safe haven for half bloods and people of the like. Mortals and monsters can't get passed the magic border which is why you are concerning to us. Is there a gap in our defenses you're exploiting?" "No. Nothing like that. I just do this thing. I guess I can show all of you when we get to the house." There was a moment of silence. "So what kind of half blood are you guys?" I asked. "Our parents are part of the old Greek pantheon." He said. "But you're in New York?" "The gods moved with western civilization. They were in Rome, the UK, then finally here." "I see. Good to know." We reached the porch of the big house at this point and went inside. It was cozy and strange. It had all sorts of war trophies but a comfortable couch next to a fireplace. It had stairs leading up and probably a basement. We took a left and went into a room with some chairs around a ping pong table. "Take a seat" Percy told me so I did. A few minutes later a bunch of people and Chiron entered the room and stood around the ping pong table. "Who the hell are you?" Some brutish girl asked me in a hostel tone. She wore armey everything under her bronze breastplate. I didn't grace her with an answer. Once everyone got settled they all stood there and just stared at me waiting for me to make the move. I stood "Hi. I'm Mark. It's storytime." I just told them all the big stuff like how I'm basically all powerful and how the universe is structured and all that and then they laughed but Chiron didn't look amused. "That's blasphemy!" The laughing died down. "Listen" I said. "I don't give a rats rip about your gods and how you think they rule all. Truth is they don't. I just told you how it is so get over it." The demigods seemed to get nervous and I could tell chiron's blood began to boil with anger. He obviously put a lot into these deities. A draft came into the Romans a paper flew in. I caught it and read it quickly before anyone could take it. It read:

Mark.

Hustle it up there. You've still got work to do. There's a new crime fighting team in Jump city I want you to become associated with and the Jedi council are gearing up to start a campaign on Geninosis. I need that done in a week. Talk to the gods, put them in their place and get to Coruscant to meet up with the troops. You're going to have quite the battle ahead of you.

Sincerely, The Universe

"Percy. You said Olympus was above the Empire State Building correct?" The big bruting girl quickly snatched the paper out of my hand. "I did. Why?" Percy responded. "Ok. Thanks. I'll be see you all eventually." "Oh you're not leaving this house" Chiron said. "Watch me ponyboy" I teleported over the Empire State Building in a weird spot. I was in a cloud but I didn't fall through it. Like I was stuck inside of it. I teleported up a few feet and was met with a city floating on the clouds. Marble statues and building were everywhere but there was one in particular that stood out so I walked through the streets there. I eventually found it. The place is like a damn maze. I waked up the steps and through the grand doors to find 12 beings about 20 feet tall next to my 5 foot 10. They were all arguing about something but that all stopped when they saw me walk in. "Who are you?" The one in the middle sitting on the tallest throne of them all. Obviously Zeus. "You know who I am." I said hopping they did. "I don't actually" 'fuck' "well I'm Mark Torres and I'm the most powerful person in the universe." They laughed as well. "Alright. You're just going to kneel. Go on." I raised my hand and quickly brought it down. They were all forced to the ground quickly and shrunk down to normal size. They all tried to get back up but couldn't. "Listen here cuz I'm on a tight schedule and I only want to say this once. You are all below me. I hold all the power here. Compared to me you are all nothing. Do I make that clear?" To make sure I got the point across I pushed down on them a bit more causing some of the weaker ones to fall flat (Hera and Aphrodite) "So who's in charge here?" I asked. A few responded with "you". Zeus, Poseidon, Ares and Athena said nothing but still tried to stand. "No. God no I'm not in charge. This bitch is" I said pointing at Zeus. "I just need all of you to know what's up. Now if you'll excuse me I must be off" With that I left the temple and started heading towards Coruscant.

 _ **So there you go. Episode 4. I hope you all enjoyed it. If you like it be sure to follow the story to know when I put it out whenever that may be. If you want more of the good stuffs that I do subscribe to Pico4MyBagel on YouTube for awesome lets plays and soon to come Pico's animated adventures and possibly some podcasts. And now I'm off to start writing episode 5.**_


End file.
